The wretched life of Stephanos Orestis
by C1nder
Summary: Stephanos Orestis, an young boy all alone in the depths of Mount Glenn. Sealed off from the rest of humanity he scavenges too survive. Seemingly destined to struggle through the walks of life Stephanos pushes towards his goal of avenging his closest friends.


Stephanos was born In Mistral. He was the Illegitimate child of the CEO of one of the biggest weapon manufacturers in Mistral. His mother was a faunas named Farben Orestis. When she found out about the birth of Stephanos, it was demanded that Farben was to be banished and Stephanos would be killed. It was then that Farben Asked Hintergrund an old friend to take Stephanos away. Hintergrund accepted. That night Stephanos had gotten out of Mistral to never return. In order to divert eyes away, Farben had lit a fire in her room and died in an attempt to fool all into thinking that she had died with the child.

1 Year had passed, Hintergrund and Setphanos had finally made it to Vale. Hintergrund had decided to stay out of the main city and move into Mountain Glenn. At the beginning everything seemed too be going well Stephanos had been growing up quite well. He was a little shy but he worked quite hard. Stephanos had a friend called Faye. Faye was from Altas and was quite clever, with that she was adventurous.

Stephanos had turned 5. Mountain Glenn started getting attacked more frequently. Everyone had become scared all the time. It seemed every day that people where leaving Mountain Glenn to go to that main city.

Several months later they began evacuating too the tunnels. At this time Mount Glenn was falling. They eventually sealed themselves off from the surface and Stephanos had no where to go. Every day was a struggle too keep interesting. His day would consist of helping build the tunnels bigger and playing with Faye. It was quite apparent as long as Faye was around life would stay interesting enough for him. Before long he was 6 and everything seemed normal again.

It was Stephanos' 7th birthday. He was excited to see Faye today as usual. He left Hintergrunds side to go play with Faye up on the rubble piles like always. When they got too the top of the mound is when it happened...

A large explosion at the end of the cave. Stephanos could see the opening too the tunnel and hordes of black figures filling it. decided he needed to find Hintergrund. He would know what too do. As Stephanos was about too leave to go find Hintergrund he remembered about Faye. Faye turned to Stephanos and told him that she was going to go find her family.

Stephanos ran as fast as he could to find Hintergrund. When Stephanos arrived at the house he looked everywhere to find nothing was there. He couldn't find Hintergrund anywhere. He then decided maybe Hintergrund was out so he will be back. Stephanos waited the night being woken up multiple times by the screams of the many people left in the tunnels. The next morning things had seemed calm. He looked out the window to see a scene of absolute terror. There where bodies everywhere. Curious on where Hintergrund was he began to search the streets. Corner after corner of the same scene he began too worry. He searched all of the places he know Hintergrund frequented. and not a single soul was spared.

Stephanos was on his way home when he saw someone moving dead bodies. It was Faye! He was so glad she had survived! He began running over and began to notice she was crying. He then saw she was dragging her mother. Trembling he asked faye what she was doing. Faye still crying said, well someone has too bury them. Stephanos responded with I will help. As they buried the bodies of Faye's family Stephanos was still worried about Hintergrund.

Stephanos asked about Hintergrund. Faye looked away and began crying again. Stephanos asked again what do you know about Hintergrund? Faye said I saw him at the town square. Stephanos got up and grabbed Faye. He then ran with her to the square. He had finally found Hintergrund!

This isn't supposed to be how it goes, Yelled Stepahnos! Why did this happen? Why can't we just live in peace? Wintergrund was pinned against the wall of the general story next to the square with his own weapon. Dead.

Crying Stephanos tried pulling the weapon out of the wall, but could not muster the strength. I'm so sorry said Faye. She hugged Stephanos. Stephanos then said, whatever did this we will make sure they end up the same way. Then we will make sure it never happens again.

With the help of Faye they manage to pull the weapon out and bury Hintergrund. It was getting late. Stephanos knew they needed to find food and shelter. Hungry and tired Faye and Stephanos Headed to the general store. On the way Stephanos asked, how did this all happen? Faye just replied, I don't want to talk about it.

At the General store they grabbed whatever they knew was quick and easy too cook. Faye teasingly said to Stephanos, Don't just grab candy. Stephanos embarised put the candy he grabbed back quietly so she wouldn't notice he only picked up candy. After gathering food they headed back to Stephanos' house.

Once they where full of instant foods they moved to the living room. Not a word was said for quite a while. Akwardly Stephanos piped up, So what happened to you? You n-... You know that night? Faye scoured at him with tears filling her eyes and replied, I don't really know. It all happened so quickly it is hard to remember. I got home and my parents where waiting for me. After that I heared a loud bang at the door. My mom rushed me too the closet as the banging got louder. Hic* I heard a smash and screams. Quickly It went quiet. Snivel* I stayed in the closet for the rest of the night. Sob* Stephanos quickly decided to switch the subject. So where do you think all the grimm are, asked Stephanos? I don't know but I down't want them to ever come back, snapped Faye!

It had been three days since the attack. Stephanos and Faye continued to bury the dead. Every day they would go to the top of the Rubble pile too scan the city for grimm. Three days and not a single grimm Stephanos Pointed out. Faye coldy replied, Good it should stay that way. It was about time for them to get off to sleep so Stephanos decided too not push his luck.

Woken by a Smash coming from the living room Stephanos juped out of bed grabbing the sword that had pinned Hindergrund too the General store. As he rushed out into the living room he was met by two beowolves. Struck with fear his body would not move. Only one of the beowolves had met hs gaze. While the other continued to stair at Faye trapped in the corner of the room. Faye Yelled for Sephanos too run. Stephanos still could not move a muscle, as one of the beowolves was reaching for Faye, Stephanos gripped the sword with as much stength as he coud muster. The Sword changed too it's carbine mode and by the time Stephanos had noticed Tick* he had fired 30 rounds into the beowolves.

Stephanos then rushed too Fayes side and trying to cover the gash she had recived from the beowolf he asked, What do I do? Faye responded lightly, I don't know? Upset Stephanos spoke up, what do you mean you don't know, you know everything! Faye quickly responded, No one knows everything. Cough* Stephanos hugged Faye and said, You can't die, Who will teach me how to survive? Who will make fun of me for being silly all the time? Faye didn't respond.

Filled with rage Stephanos charged out of the house with his sword screaming at the top of his lungs. Looking around there was nothing. No Grimm, No people and no noise. The only sound was the echo of his screams. Quickly he decided that he was going to hunt down the grimm that had dissapeared into the tunnels days before.

Following the train tracks he found himself met by an ursa at the entrance too the tunnels. Quickly Stephanos charged the ursa which swatted him away like a pesky fly. Painfully getting up he charged the ursa again with similar results. The ursa then began to move towards Stephanos. Stephanos now filled with fear Began to run away.

As Stephanos was running all he could think about was how easy it would be t end all of his pain. All of his suffering would end in one swift swipe. The only thing he would need too do was to let the Ursa catch him. After a while Stephanos found himself in the town square.

The only thing that seemed to make sence in the mess of his life was to continue living no mater what. He didn't have a reason why he stayed at his house that night listening too the screams of the many people dieing. All he knew was that he wanted too see Hintergrund and Faye one more time. That is all gone now. Looking at his surroundings he notices where he was. Standing right next to the General store. He started to remember all the time that was spent here in this city. The times Hintergrund would buy him treats and they would walk home together. The time spent with Faye playing in the allyways. The promis! He thought to himself. I promised Faye we would find out what exactly happened and make sure it never happened again.

I will have to figure all of this out on my own from now on Stephanos thogh. But first I have to beat this grimm. Trying to think of a way to hurt the Ursa he sat in the town square. Minutes later the Ursa comes charging into the town square. Unprepared Stephanos jumps back leaving the sword on the ground. The Ursa charges him, Stephanos dives to the ground and grabs onto the Ursa. The Ursa begins to swatt at him, Stephanos grabs onto the nape of it's neck and suddenly the Ursa falls too the ground ontop of him. Struggling to get from underneeth the Ursa Stephanos managed to squirm out. He ran over too the sword and began stabbing the Ursa.

Not sure why the Ursa suddenly fell over and stopped moving he just thought it was a stroke of luck. That day he returned to his house too say his last goodbye before buring Faye. After that day he began to hunt the grimm that had entered the tunnels.


End file.
